Memories
by lolwrwg
Summary: "So here she was 40 years later at the ripe old age of 63 standing in front of the house that had changed her life" An old house is being demolished and it has one last visitor. Rating may change with the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay this idea came to me the other day and it wouldn't go away, I know I'm writing another story but I had to get this one down. It's a two part story and I hope you enjoy it!

The old woman walked through the brown rusty gates hearing them squeak as they opened. She looked at the house remembering the first time she arrived. It had been beautiful once but the years had not been kind to it, leaving it to age and crumble away. The autumn leaves fell around her filling the large drive way, the trees losing the last of their leaves leaving them bare and unwelcoming.

She walked forwards emotions filling her body and overpowering her. Her brown short heels crunched on the gravel but were muffled by the auburn leaves and the wind flew through her now brittle fair hair.

She didn't know why she had returned after so many years. But after hearing that the big house that had once been owned by the brave Austrian naval hero Georg Von Trapp was being demolished in a few months she knew in her heart that she had to come back one more time and put away all the painful and passionate memories that haunted her dreams.

So here she was 40 years later at the ripe old age of 63 standing in front of the house that had changed her life. Taking a deep breath she walked up the steps and pushed open the now mucky white withering doors. It was dark as she walked inside, crispy old leaves and dirt scattered across the floor. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back not yet ready to let go of her emotions.

It smelt musky yet the smell that she had defined with this house still lingered faintly calmed by dust and the outdoors. She looked around, the chandelier still hanging but broken and hanging off its hinges. The carpet that had lay in front of the steps was now gone and the wooden poles chipped and mucky. She walked down slowly like she had done all those years ago the memory flooding her as the picture of his face flitted through her mind sending painful jolts through her stomach.

She breathed in and opened her eyes her worn blue irises drifting to the room where his voice had floated around in beautiful notes while he played the guitar looking into her once sparkling blues eyes as he sang. She remembered her stomach flipping and her heart ached excruciatingly as the memory surrounded her.

She walked towards the room the door ajar and pushed it open, carefully she walked in and her heart broke. The room had been obliterated no doubt by the Nazis. The walls had been shot and were covered with dust and dirt. The golden chairs that had been so warming to which she had sat on and sang to the children and talked to Georg for hours on had been broken and the fabric had been shredded and eaten away by termites over the years.

"Oh" she wept in despair as she leant against the dirty wall. She held her hand to her chest and gripped her coat tightly as a wave of nausea passed over her. She breathed in again trying to collect herself but couldn't help the lone tear that rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes imagining him sitting in front of her and hummed the tune that had captivated her eyes drawing her in.

She swayed against the wall as she sang "Edelweiss, edelweiss every morning you greet me" she whispered off and laughed at her patheticness.

"Why did you stop mom?" the woman next to her asked and Maria jumped.

She shook her head "I am just being silly" she said quickly wiping away the tear.

"No you're not and that was beautiful" she said stepping inside the broken room.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car" Maria said.

Her daughter shrugged "What can I say I was curious to see where my mom shacked off with the guy who made me" she said cheekily.

Maria laughed and shook her head "Mmm you always did have a way with words" she said smiling.

"What can I say, so which room did you do the nasty deed" she said looking around.

"Olivia!" Maria said tapping the 38 year old girl.

"What?" she said laughing "I'm just curious" Olivia said walking around the room "So what happened here?" she asked her mom.

"What do you mean? What happened while I was here or what happened to the furniture" she asked still leaning against the wall too scared to move and accept reality. To accept that 40 years ago she, Maria Rainer fell in love with Georg Von Trapp and committed the most deadly, passionate unforgiveable sin of her life. That she gave in to one night of passionate love making, producing the most beautiful daughter, who loved her and forgave her for not giving her a father.

She looked at her mom's scared eyes but knew she needed to push her they both needed this. Olivia needed to know why she never had a dad and her mom needed to finally put things to rest "Both" she said sitting down on a partly broken chair.

Maria smiled putting her handbag on the leaf covered floor before looking at her daughter her dark brown hair reminding her so much of her father but her eyes were hers the same sparkling blue irises that she had when she was younger "Well for what happened to the furniture I don't know, I'm guessing that when your father and brothers had to flee from Austria the Nazis came here to search for them and destroyed the place because they loathed him" she said sadly.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Well your father was Austrian and proud of it. He had pride and would never admit defeat, something you flourish with" she said and Olivia smiled.

"Anyway your father hated the Nazis and the Nazis thought everyone should be German so when your father protested against them and showed his obvious dislike for them the Nazis turned against him" she said trailing off.

"And what happened here between you and dad" Olivia asked curiously.

Maria smiled "Your father sang to me here, well not necessarily to me but it felt like it, I felt like we were the only two people in the room, the song I was just humming was the song he sang, his voice was beautiful, it was gentle but strong and when he looked at me I felt like I could fly" she said looking back at her daughter a beautiful mixture of them both.

"You look just like him" she said looking over her daughter "When we first met we didn't get along at all. He was angry and sad and shoved his children to the side wanting nothing to do with them" she said shaking her head.

"Why?" Olivia asked confused.

"Well four years before I came, he had a wife called Agathe and unfortunately she died of scarlet fever. His children reminded him of his wife too much so he locked himself away and shoved his children onto governess after governess" she said.

Olivia smiled "And that's where you came in" she said smiling.

"Four years later yes" she said smiling.

"I still can't believe you were a nun! I mean some of the stuff we used to do! Everyone thought you were my crazy sister instead of my mom" she said laughing and Maria laughed too.

She nodded "Mmm I was quite the ugly duckling, I never fitted in anywhere especially the abbey, I was too full of life, climbing trees and singing to my heart's content" she laughed "And then one day the reverend mother sent me to look after seven children, I didn't want to go at all and protested immensely but in the end I agreed. When i arrived I swore I had never seen anything like it, he had his children following orders and marching like soldiers. It was ridiculous but the day after he left for Vienna and I soon got the children to let down their barriers. You would love them, they were kind and sweet and their voices were amazing, much like yours" she said smiling and Olivia smiled back wishing she knew her half-sisters and brothers.

"I remember when he came back with the baroness and max as if it were yesterday. We had been out to the mountains and when we were back we decided to take a boat and row across the lake. By the time we came back the captain was home, in the joy of seeing your father we all jumped up and accidently tipped the boat over. I had never seen a man so cross apart from my uncle. We had a huge fight and he fired me but when he heard the children singing something inside of him changed and the kind man that the older children had talked about came shining through and he asked me to stay" she said gently.

Olivia smiled watching as her mom spoke so passionately about her past life and the family she had never known. Some children would have resented their parents for not having a father or a mother but Olivia knew that if her mom could give her, her father then should would. Her mom had searched for them in the past but had come back with nothing and the pain Olivia had seen when her mom spoke about her dad sometimes, showed her that even if she was united with her family even after all these years, it would be too painful for her mom and she didn't want to put her through that. But maybe it was time she thought vaguely.

Maria sighed and looked around again the sight breaking her heart, how she wished she could go back to that precious year just to see his face and hear his voice. But at the same time she didn't. He had moved on and married Elsa, she couldn't bare the fact that she had probably grown old with him shared more children with him, that he had most likely loved those children but never would he know the child that was conceived on that one special night. Images of the dark candle lit room, shades of orange flickering against his naked chest as he caressed her equally naked body flashing through her mind.

Her cheeks flushed and she cast the memory aside not ready to enter that memory and room yet.

Olivia got up and walked over to her mom "Hey you ok?" she asked carefully.

Maria nodded "Yes darling I'm fine, just a little over whelmed" she said putting on a brave face.

"Do you want to go back outside for a bit?" she asked caringly.

Maria shook her head "No, no I'm fine honestly I just didn't think it would be this hard" she said truthfully "Come on lets go into the other rooms" she said not wanting to see the broken furniture anymore.

She picked up her bag and they walked out together.

"Where to next?" Olivia asked.

Maria shrugged "You pick" she said not bothered.

Olivia smiled and looked around before spotting the big double doors that Maria had peered through on her first day "How about that room?" she said smiling as she pointed to the big double mucky doors.

Maria chuckled "Now how did I know you would say there" she said.

"We are phycic" she said linking arms with her mom.

Maria smiled "Alright let's go" she said feeling slightly sick. It wasn't that this room had any particularly special memories to it but what lay just outside of it did. And the sudden memory of them dancing floated through her mind, the touch of his hand in hers the heat of his body. She shook her head as they opened the door. Unlike the other room this one had been left untouched; there were no leaves on the ground only years of dust.

Olivia stepped inside as Maria stood there watching her as she looked around the large ballroom "Whoa" Olivia said and Maria smiled.

"This is where your father I and first met. I walked in and pretended bowing when your father stormed in and I ran out" she said remembering how he had stood there not saying a word but his body speaking a thousand.

"And just beyond those doors there's a small court yard, we danced our first and last dance out there to an Austrian folk dance called the leandler. It was then that I realised I had fallen in love with him" she said smiling.

Olivia smiled and looked around again "I can't believe you lived here" she said astonished.

"Me either" she said sadly and walked in cautiously "It breaks my heart seeing it so broken" she said quietly.

Olivia walked over to the dusty doors that lead to the court yard and opened them letting in the autumn light "Small court yard?" she said sarcastically to her mom.

Maria chuckled and nodded "Small for this house I assure you" she said walking up to her. The courtyard looked the same apart from a few differences, leaves covered it and the statues that had stood clean and proud were now chipped and dirty.

The wind blew strongly as the leaves whirled around viciously as if they could sense her presence. Her breath caught in her throat and her breaths got heavier and she tried to hold the tears back.

_Maria stepped back and shook her head "I don't remember anymore" she said quietly unable to look away from the captain's face. Both of them just stood there looking into each other's eyes, trying to find an explanation, an answer to what they were feeling._

"_Your face is all red" Brigitta said observant as ever._

_Maria's hands went to her cheeks in a flash trying to cover blush that emanated from them "Is it? I don't suppose I'm used to dancing" she smiled gently and the captain smiled back._

Maria opened her eyes and everything came back and those few precious moments faded back into reality. She looked to Olivia who was looking at the dull statues and walked over to her.

Olivia looked at her and smiled "I bet these were beautiful back in the day?" she said looking at the hard statue. She had always liked statues something about them captivated her. Most people thought they were ugly looking things but not Olivia. The thought that the statues had seen years of events and no one would ever know, if they could tell a tale she thought.

Maria nodded "They were, oh how I wish you could have seen everything, the house your father your sisters and brothers" her tears coming back "I'm so sorry" she said her voice breaking as the tears finally fell pouring down her face to no end.

Olivia had never seen her mom cry, she had heard her late at night but never had her mom cried in front of her. So seeing her now showed Olivia the impact that this house, and everyone in it had had on her mom. She walked forwards and held her mom rubbing her back in comfort. "Ssh its ok, you didn't do anything wrong, you gave me everything I could want and more, I don't need a dad when I've got you and two sons and a little girl on the way and one adoring husband" she said placing her hand on her little bump and then looking back at her mom.

Maria smiled through her tears and touched her daughters cheek "You truly are the best daughter anyone could have" she said kindly.

Olivia smiled "You aren't too bad yourself" she said and they both chuckled.

Maria wiped away her tears and looked around the court yard one last time closing up the memory and laying it to rest in the corner of her mind. They walked back through the doors and into the ballroom closing the door after them. They walked back through to the entrance and Maria looked around briefly.

"So where are we going now?" Olivia asked her mom.

Maria sighed no longer able to avoid the inevitable "Upstairs I suppose" she said her voice shaken and weak.

Olivia smiled "Ooo, upstairs! I finally get to see where my mom and dad created the, oh so lovely me!" she said laughing and Maria shook her head but couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"Calm down, honestly your 38 not a child and we aren't going to visit that room yet" she said as they walked up the stairs.

Olivia pouted "Oh come on you know you want to" she prompted.

Maria shook her head "No, not yet" she said quietly and Olivia knew she shouldn't push her, that even entering this house had been a huge step.

"Okay, so which room?" she asked as they stood on the landing.

Maria looked towards the children's rooms and the sudden memory of her and the children rushing down the stairs as she quickly tied up Gretl's hair because she had woken up late again hit her.

_Maria ran into the older girl's room and looked at the sleeping girls. Walking over to them she shook them awake "Come on up up up!" she said quickly._

"_Fraulein Maria, five more minutes" Louisa whined._

_Maria smiled and rolled her eyes "All of you get your butts out of this bed this instant, it is 5 to 8 we are supposed to be down stairs in 5 minutes and if you want to keep me here and save my head from your father then you will get up" she said pushing the blankets off Brigitta._

_All of them shot up quickly and started running around trying to find their dresses and shoes. Maria smiled and walked out of the room quickly and into the boy's room to find the two tired boys staggering out of bed._

_She laughed as Kurt tripped over his bedding landing on the floor with a thud "Okay you have 5 minutes, I'm going to go into Gretl and Marta's room and help them, are you boys going to be ok?" she asked gently._

_Fredrich nodded and Maria heard Kurt's muffled "Yes Fraulein Maria" through the blankets._

_She smiled and walked into Gretl and Marta's room smiling as the two slept soundly and felt bad for a moment for having to wake them but the thought disappeared at the thought of being fired again. Walking over to Marta she shook her awake smiling as Marta's eyes opened and beamed with delight at seeing her governess "Come on out of bed, do you think you can dress yourself as I help Gretl?" she asked and Marta nodded climbing out of bed. Maria kissed her on the head and Marta ran off to find her clothes._

_Finally she woke Gretl who shot up awake as soon as she saw her "Fraulein Maria!" she said happily jumping out of the covers._

_Maria laughed "Good morning" she said kindly and went to fetch Gretl's dress and underwear. Coming back, Gretl took off her nighty and nickers. Maria quickly slipped on the clean underwear and socks and finally slid her dress on her. "Alright come on lets go wash your face and do your hair" she said taking her to the bathroom where she found Marta washing her face._

_Washing Gretl's face they went back into the bedroom and she quickly did Marta's hair._

"_Come on hurry up!" they heard the captain shout from down stairs and Maria cringed._

"_Um Gretl I will do your hair as we go down the stairs" she said ushering out of the room, the older children running past her._

Maria chuckled coming out of her reverie. She would never forget the way she and Gretl had walked down the stairs as fast as they could while Maria platted the little girl's hair. The captain had looked at her with utter amusement as they finally reached the bottom, Maria and Gretl's face struck with utter concentration.

Olivia who had walked further along the banister looked back when her mom didn't follow her "Mom?" she said.

Maria looked up "Sorry, I was just remembering something" she replied walking towards her daughter.

Olivia smiled "Its ok, what were you remembering?" she asked as they walked towards Maria's old room, the corridor dark and dusty a few leaves scattered across the floor from the wind.

"Just a morning we were late for breakfast due to me, I had to plat Gretl's hair as we rushed down the stairs, we were quite the sight" she laughed and Olivia smiled back.

They stopped and Maria held her breath looking through the slightly open door. A sudden wave of nausea washed over her, she was feeling sick and this wasn't even the most memorable room in the house what would she do when it came time to enter Georg's room she thought.

Olivia looked at her mom watching the fright and sadness engulf her mom and she took her hand giving her support. "Is this the room?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, this was my room. It silly I know to be so scared of a room" she said quietly.

Olivia shook her head "No its not, a lot of stuff happened in this house, these are your memories they are bound to be painful" she said squeezing her mom's hand "We can stay here as long as you like when you're ready we can go in" she said smiling.

Maria nodded thanking god that she had such a caring daughter. She had been through hell and back but not for one second did she regret that beautiful night. Georg may not have cared for her enough but she thanked him every day for giving her their amazing daughter. The only regret she did have was that he would never know her, never know what they made out of their love.

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and pushed open the door stepping inside. Like the room down stairs it was in ruin and Maria couldn't bare it as she covered her mouth to stop the sobs from leaving her mouth. Olivia stepped forward and hugged her mom. Maria looked around, the bed was a mess and the dresser was covered with dust, the mirror was smashed bits of it laying on the floor and the wardrobe was chipped one door broken on the floor.

"Those damn Nazis!" she shouted and Olivia flinched and held her mom tighter.

"It's ok calm down, they're gone now, ssh" she said as she lowered them to the ground as her mom cried into her shoulder.

Maria cried for what seemed like forever "I'm sorry" she said trying to cease her cries.

Olivia kissed her mom's head "It's ok" she said soothingly. They sat there for a while, Maria just looking around the room tears in her eyes as her daughter held her.

_The reverend mother had finally convinced her to go back to the villa and now as she walked through the moonlight she had desperately wished she hadn't. He was to be married to the baroness in a few months and that was that._

_Her heart had shattered as the children had told her and just to make things worse he had appeared at the top of the steps watching her, his eyes not leaving hers taunting her to no end. She sighed and sat on the stone bench near the gazebo until the cold became too much to bare. She walked back into the house and checked on the children one last time before she would retire. But as she came out of Leisl's room the captain stood before her._

_She jumped as she turned around "Captain! I didn't see you, I'm sorry i…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as his lips crushed to hers, Pushing her against the door his hands holding her waist. At first Maria didn't respond, too shocked, but as his tongue stroked her lips she gave in and opened her mouth to his. His tongue devilled inside stroking the roof of her mouth and tongue making her gasp._

_Her stomach did summersaults as her arms entwined themselves around his neck. Finally they broke apart gasping for air. His mouth went to her neck trailing kisses down it making her moan "Captain stop, you have to… stop" she said half-heartedly._

_Georg crushed his body against hers more until she could feel his hard member against her abdomen and she moaned "I want you Maria" he whispered as he kissed her lips again._

_Maria had never felt anything like this. The need to feel him everywhere was indescribable and a heat was building in her lower stomach that she couldn't deny. Everything was so overwhelming that she couldn't say no, she nodded and whispered "Yes" as his hand came to her breast stroking her nipple through the fabric making her whimper._

_He kissed her lips passionately and lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist as his bulge rubbed her through her panties._

Maria sighed shaking her head. She knew it was now or never, it would be dark soon and they would have to leave. She sat up and nodded to Olivia who smiled weakly and helped her up.

They walked along the corridor. Marias stomach filled with butterflies and the feeling of sickness overwhelmed her. Every step they took brought them closer. The big double doors at the end were shaded in darkness and Maria remembered the night he had lead her into them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Olivia asked half way there.

Maria nodded "I'm sure, I have to do this" she said as they came to stand in front of it.

Maria stood there unable to move, unable to do anything except stare at the door.

Seeing her mom's hesitation Olivia spoke up "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No you stay here I need to do this alone, give me 5 minutes or so okay" she said smiling back at her daughter "Then you can come and see where your parents did the dirty" she said and Olivia laughed.

"Okay" she said smiling.

Maria looked back at the door and turned the handle carefully. Breathing in she plucked up her courage and stepped inside.

Authors note: So what do you think? You find out what happened to Maria and Georg in the next chapter and Olivia has a secret to tell her mom. Please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: WARING! If you don't like sex scenes or anything then don't read the part in italic at the start, for those of you who do, enjoy!

Part 2

Maria walked inside, the dark room only illuminated by the light shining through a slit in the closed curtains. This room too was in ruins. His dresser draws were splayed across the floor, papers and pictures scattered among them. The mirror was smashed like hers had been and the wardrobe lay broken on the floor. But the bed, oh the bed. The bed covers were lain disarray reminding her so much of the night they had spent together as she had rushed out the room looking back to see him sitting in the bed, the covers a mess as he watched her go. Walking backwards she slid down the door letting her cries overcome her as her eyes drifted over the bed and into her memories.

_Georg carried her along the corridor and into his bedroom the only light in the room was a single candle, its orange flames flickering against the walls as they kissed with desperation. Their hands roamed each other, exploring the unknown expanses of each other's bodies. Maria moaned and squeezed her eyes shut as he slammed her into the wall, his hand sliding under her dress and along her leg making her gasp._

_Her mind told her not to do this but as he kissed down her collar bone, pushing her dress down further she was helpless to resist, surrendering her body and heart to him completely. Her hands now finding a mind of their own quickly undid the buttons of his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders hesitantly. He let her down, her body sliding down his deliciously as his jacket fell to the floor. _

_He kissed her lips again and her tongue danced with his in a sensual duel of dominance. He cupped her face, his hands sliding down her neck lightly as hers slid over his back feeling his toned muscles through the thin white shirt. Gently his hands went to her back and slid the zipper down, the cool air hitting her back making Maria shiver. He stood back slightly and pushed it down letting it fall to the floor leaving her in her underdress and underwear._

_She slipped out of her shoes stepping forward as Georg stepped back. He drew her to him and kissed her before kissing her exposed shoulders. He licked and sucked making Maria moan and ache with need. Wanting the barrier of clothing between them gone she quickly rid him of his tie and started undoing his shirt nervously. Georg sensed her fear and stopped her shaky hands. _

_He took her chin gently and kissed her jaw lightly, all the way up to her ear and across her neck, his kisses like feathers caressing her neck. Her eyes slipped closed as his tongue darted out teasing her soft skin. "You don't have to be afraid" he whispered._

_She nodded softly her hands slipping into the opening in his shirt, wanting so desperately to touch him, to feel his skin on hers. Feeling more confident her hands returned to his shirt and undid the rest of his buttons slowly. She un-tucked it and slowly pushed it open revealing his defined chest, dark hairs scattered across it. The shades of orange from the candle flickered across his chest making his skin glow and her desire doubled tenfold sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. The shirt now discarded and forgotten on the floor, she leant forward kissing his collar bone and Georg groaned._

_She traced circles with her tongue and ran her hands over his strong shoulders, the shy hesitant Maria now gone. Georg's hands tightened on her small waist and slid up her body to her breasts. He caressed them through the fabric and Maria whimpered but it wasn't enough. His hands went to the buttons on the front of her underdress and undid them in a flash, Maria not even noticing as she caressed his shoulders and neck, every now and then planting a gentle kiss on his smooth skin._

_He pushed it off her shoulders quickly and Maria stepped out of it as Georg kicked it to the side. Maria stood in front of him in her bra and panties as her stomach filled with butterflies and a deep sense of desire. He stepped forward and picked her up kissing her passionately both of them moaning at the small skin contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, a rush of wetness pooling between her legs as she felt his hard length through his trousers, bursting to be free. _

_He kissed the tops of her breasts as her hands trailed through his dark hair, her nails scraping across his scalp sending a shiver through his body. His one hand held her up as the other quickly went to her clasp at the back of her bra needing to feel her firm breasts urgently. He undid it and Maria helped him taking it off her shoulders. His lips immediately went to her breasts and Maria moaned grabbing his shoulders frantically._

"_Georg" she pleaded as his tongue swirled over her sensitive tips. He bit down and Maria cried out. In the process of doing so she tightened her legs around his waist crushing his cock against her, making him moan and suck her nipple harder causing Maria to moan again "Oh Georg" she gasped unable to catch her breath. Her desperate cries sent a shock of pleasure straight to his cock "Maria" he moaned against her breast, her other nipple aching to be touched as well._

_Georg kicked off his shoes quickly his lips returning to hers in a fierce kiss. Turning he walked to the bed and lay her down. Her blue sparkling eyes filled with lust and desire. He stood looking at her as she watched him her breasts rising and falling "Make love to me" she whispered and Georg thought her voice had never sounded more beautiful._

_He quickly shed himself of his trousers and socks and climbed on top of her kissing her as he flicked his hand over her hard nipple. Maria whimpered the ache and need for him so strong. His hands glided across her breasts and over her ribs, they caressed her stomach and slowly slid her panties down and off her legs. He threw them to the side and she watched as he kissed up her leg paying special attention to her thigh making Maria moan. _

_He was so close to her centre yet not close enough. Her body automatically pushed her hips further towards his teasing lips but he backed away and chuckled "Good things come to people who wait" he said tauntingly and she could take it "Georg please" she pleaded passionately. _

_Suddenly she felt his finger touching her aching clit and she moaned loudly her body aching even stronger than before. Her core felt like it was twisting, like a coil tightening in the pit of her stomach. His gentle finger rubbed her swollen nub till her body felt like it was burning. Suddenly his finger entered her and she gasped, her core tightening even more. He slid it in and out of her, a second finger joining it. He pumped it in and out, his thumb circling her nub until she was writhing on the bed. Suddenly something exploded inside of her a delicious mixture of complete satisfaction and a need for more overwhelming her as she moaned loudly._

_As she calmed, Georg shed his boxers quickly and climbed on top of her kissing her lips as she pulled him closer._

_He bent her legs and parted them "Darling you have to relax now, this will hurt but only for a moment I promise you" he said gently caressing her face._

_Maria nodded "I'm scared" she whispered as Georg aligned himself._

"_There's no need to be scared" he whispered against her lips and Maria held onto his shoulders "Relax" he said gently and Maria nodded._

_She gasped when he pushed in slightly, through her wet folds then suddenly he thrust himself with in her, she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips to stop herself from screaming. She dug her nails into his shoulders and felt blood trickle down her leg from in-between them as the burning sensation coursed through her body. Georg stayed still but the need to move was strong but still he stayed until she gave him word to do what he so desperately desired._

_After a few minutes the pain stopped and the need for him to move consumed her. She moved her hips upwards slightly and he started rocking against her. They rocked gently, the shadows of the golden flames dancing across their intimately joined bodies. But Georg needed more and starting thrusting slightly deeper eliciting small moans from Maria. Her hands roamed across his back scraping when he hit the right spot. Georg kissed along her neck inhaling the sensual sent of her skin mixed with his and the distinct aroma of sex._

_Her leg slid up his until it came to his waist, the new angle allowed him to penetrate deeper to which he did. His deeper thrusts made Maria moan but she needed more and she knew he did too._

_She gasped as she spoke "Oh Georg, go deeper, uh! please" she begged as he moved in and out of her._

_Georg kissed her the edge of her lips and started thrusting deeper and harder. Their bodies glistening with sweat. Maria moaned as they both came closer and closer to their release. Suddenly Georg couldn't stand it any longer and started thrusting into her as hard as he could. Maria cried out in pleasure and slight pain, the coil inside her stomach tightened and then suddenly it exploded inside her, tantalising and erotic sensations consuming her as she cried out in ecstasy._

"_Georg! oh god!" she screamed as she came._

_Georg soon followed, her name on his lips as he released himself deep inside her. Spent, Georg collapsed on top of Maria as she held him, both sweaty and stated. He kissed her neck lovingly as she stroked his back in return. Lifting himself up slightly, he looked at her. Sweat beaded her forehead but to him she had never looked more beautiful as he lent down and kissed her as she moaned gently._

_He slipped out of her carefully and looked at her again. He stroked her cheek and she leant in kissing his palm affectionately._

"_Maria i…" Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut again. There standing in front of the door was the baroness clad in her red and black dress the look of pure hatred in her eyes._

_Maria gasped terrified and unable to move despite her indecency. Georg however moved quickly and covered her with the blanket as he grabbed the sheet and covered himself._

_The Baroness walked forward slowly "Well, well, well, what do we have here" she said menacingly and Maria had never felt more ashamed._

_The Baroness looked at the two shocked people on the bed and her eyes narrowed "Honestly Georg the governess? I thought you had more class and taste. I had expected this from you Georg but you Maria! I truly am shocked" she said disapprovingly "I never took you for a slut" she said smugly._

"_Watch your mouth Elsa!" Georg shouted and a tear rolled down Maria's cheek._

"_NO! you listen to me! I will forget this ever happened if you marry me and you disappear" she said looking at Maria's shaking form "If you don't then I will go to the papers, everywhere know and disgrace both your names" she said viciously "Do we have a deal?" she asked._

_Georg went to answer but Maria cut him off "We have a deal" she said quietly. She had never felt so ashamed in her life. She felt dirty and humiliated. She slid off the bed, the blood trickling down her leg and dripping onto the floor as she went to pick up her clothes._

_The Baroness smirked as she saw the dots of blood "Aww were we a virgin?, did he take it away?" she asked smugly._

_Maria held back the floods of tears but she could not help the few that escaped as she slipped on her clothes quickly. Holding her head high she walked over to the Baroness who lifted an eyebrow "Love him, love his children and don't let them go" she whispered before walking towards the door. She looked back at Georg who was sat on the bed the crumpled sheets around him "Maria…" he pleaded but she shook her head and walked out of the door._

_Maria ran down the corridor grabbing her clothes from her room and ran down the stairs. She heard the children shouting her name as she ran through the gates but did not look back. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest. She ran all the way to the abbey and slammed her hands on the gate doors as tears poured from her "Please" she begged as she banged on the metal bars._

_The reverend mother soon came, obviously woken by her pleas seeing as her long hair was loose, not even her wimple on. She quickly opened the gates and let Maria in. She looked the broken child up and down and suddenly noticed the now dry blood on her leg. Maria stood there crying and the reverend mothers heart broke for the girl "Oh in the name of god" she said as Sister Margareta and sister Berth joined her, shocked at the un-heavenly sight of one of their postulants. They quickly ushered Maria into the reverends office all three of them agreeing not to say a word to anyone._

_The three sisters sat around Maria who hadn't stopped crying since she had come back. Even sister Berth who didn't get along with the girl felt sorry for her and would never had wished this on her._

"_Oh my dear child what happened?" she asked but from the blood on her leg she thought she knew._

_Maria shook her head trying to from words "I… oh mother… I have sinned" she sobbed and the reverend mother and the sisters held their breath._

"_What is this sin my child?" she asked tenderly._

_Maria looked at the sisters sympathetic faces "I gave myself to him, I gave him my virginity and promised the baroness I would never see him again" she cried and Sister Margareta quickly hugged the girl._

_The reverend mothers closed her eyes. She loved this girl more than she should she loved her like a true daughter and to see her now so broken made her heart weep._

_Collecting herself she spoke "Sister Berth make sure there is a room ready for Maria, but make sure it's close to mine, Sister Margareta take Maria to the showers and clean her up and make sure no one knows she is here" she said and the sisters set to work._

Maria remembered that night so well. Sister Margareta and taken her to the showers and had taken her clothes off gently. Maria had been too distraught to care that she was naked or that they knew what she had done. Sister Margareta had put her under the shower and cleaned her and wiped the blood off her legs with sad eyes. Maria had looked down at the sister ashamed of herself _"I'm sorry"_ she had whispered. The Sister had stroked her face and smiled at her gently _"Falling in love is not a sin my dear but taking advantage of a young venerable girl like you is, that was the true sin" _she had said. Maria had never forgotten those words not even to this day as she sat in the old broken dusty room. The room where she had made love to the only man she ever loved or let touch her.

Tears streamed down her face…

"Mom?" she heard her daughter call from the other side and she suddenly realised she was sitting against the door. Wiping away her tears she moved to the side and her daughter came in shutting the door behind her.

Olivia sat down and rested her head against her mom's shoulder as they linked hands "You ok?" she asked and Maria nodded "So this is where it happened" she said looking around.

Maria smiled "Yep this is where you were created" she said quietly.

Olivia looked around until her eyes landed on the bed "And is that the bed? Or were creative and did it on the wall or something" she asked cheekily.

Maria laughed "No, that's the bed, we were old fashioned" she said smiling.

Olivia pushed out her lips and nodded "Wow" she said still looking at the bed. Sitting up she crawled across the floor to some pictures on the ground and picked them up. Crawling back to her mom she looked at them. One of them was a picture of a fairly good looking man with dark hair and a beautiful young woman on the other side with lighter hair. She assumed it was their wedding day from the dress the young woman wore.

Maria looked at the picture and smiled "That's your father and that is Agathe" She said pointing to the woman.

Olivia looked at her mom "His first wife?" she asked and Maria nodded.

Putting down the picture she picked up another one and Maria gasped as she saw it "What is it mom?" she asked worried.

Maria shook her head and looked at the picture with sad eyes. It was Georg and Elsa on their wedding day, she knew they had gotten married it had been all over the newspapers and it had happened in the abbey. She had been 6 months pregnant the reverend mother letting her stay until they baby was born. She had been sent away that day with Sister Margareta on some errands. They had not lied to her for she knew what was happening but they knew the pain the man had caused her and were frightened for her health if she saw him.

"That's your father again and that's the Baroness" she said shakily.

Olivia frowned "The one who kicked you out?" she said.

Maria nodded closing her eyes. Olivia looked at the picture again and suddenly chucked it across the room, it landing with a smash to which Maria's head shot up at.

"Olivia!" she said shocked.

Olivia shrugged "What? It's not as if anyone's going to come back for it" she said smirking and Maria rolled her eyes.

Picking up the last picture she smiled "Ahh finally a nice picture" she said as she looked over it. There were seven children lined up, her mom and her dad stood next to them, all smiling into the camera.

Maria smiled and touched the frame with her worn hand "Your father had bought an expensive new camera, Max and Elsa had gone out for the day leaving us alone together so we all decided to take a picture" she said warmth filling her "The children had insisted I be in the photo too, I protested seeing as I wasn't family but the captain had insisted and dragged me next to him" she laughed.

Olivia smiled at the sparkle she saw in her mom's eyes "I don't understand if dad loved you so much then why didn't you stay together?" she asked confused.

Maria sighed "That night we slept together Elsa walked in, she made us a deal, she said that if your father married her and I disappeared she wouldn't breath a word about what happened, but if not then she would tell everyone, ruining our reputations. I wasn't bothered but I knew your father and I knew his reputation meant everything to him so I agreed" she said "And that is why you never had a father" she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek and Olivia rested her head on her mom's shoulder again.

"Blimey, I've never see you cry for the whole 38 years I have been alive and then one trip to an old house and suddenly you're the Niagara falls" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Maria laughed and rested her head on top of her daughters. She sighed and kissed the top of her head "Thank you for coming with me" she said tenderly.

"Thank you for showing me" Olivia whispered back.

Suddenly the opening of the door made them fall through the two women giggled but then stopped at the sight of a man lingering over them.

The man frowned and looked at them sternly "Excuse me, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" he snapped and the two women stood up quickly.

The man's face fell as he looked at the two women; he recognised the older one definitely so the younger one must be the one they contacted.

Olivia stepped forward "Hi I'm Olivia Rainer I spoke with your oldest sister on the phone" she said shaking the blond haired man's hand.

The man smiled "Yes of course, wow it's so good to meet you" he said pulling Olivia into a hug which she fully accepted.

Maria watched with confusion, those eyes, where had she seen them before she thought "Olivia? What is going on?" she said utterly confused by now.

Olivia pulled back and smiled before looked at the man "Could you give us a few minutes?" she asked gently and the man nodded. Taking her mom's shoulder she took her back into the room.

By now Maria was worried out of her skin "Olivia?" she said fear in her voice.

Olivia twisted her fingers and looked at her mom "Before we came here someone contacted me, we found out we had a lot of things in common and so we decided to meet out here"

Maria's stomach flipped "Oh my god you're having an affair!" she said her voice reaching an octave dogs could have heard it.

Olivia stepped back and laughed "NO! god no" she breathed in, maybe this wasn't such a good idea she thought running her fingers through her dark hair "Maybe it's best if the guy outside explains"

Maria was desperate to know what her daughter had been hiding and would have rather heard it from her but agreed reluctantly. They stepped outside and Maria looked the man over, she couldn't place it but something about him looked so familiar "May daughter told me you have something to tell me?" she asked as kindly as she could.

The man nodded and stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear "Hello Fraulein Maria, it's me Fredrich" he said smiling.

Maria's smile fell and shock filled her face. Fredrich? No it couldn't be… her heart stopped and then sped up, she didn't know what to feel, happy? Sad? She had searched for them all these years but had found nothing and now here Fredrich stood a grown man. Her breaths got heavier and tears filled her eyes…Suddenly she flung herself at him "OH Fredrich! I've missed you so much!" she cried every emotion coming to the surface.

Fredrich laughed and hugged her tightly tears filling his eyes "I've missed you too" he said sad yet happy.

"We all have" Maria heard a woman's shaky voice say.

Letting go of Fredrich she looked to the side of him and found the other six children, no longer children but grownups. She broke down into tears and the children flung themselves at her as she welcomed them with open arms.

Olivia smiled as she watched her half brothers and sisters being reunited with her mom. Watching them now 40 years later, tears in their eyes, so happy to see their old governess, she knew why her mom had cried so much. This house hadn't just been a house to her it had been her home, the place where she had fit in.

Breaking apart from the children, happy tears in her eyes she looked over to her daughter "You did this?" she asked.

Olivia smiled "Well kind of, I'll let Leisl explain" she said looking over to the middle aged woman.

Leisl stepped forward smiling "We were looking for you and then one day we found you, only we didn't, we found your daughter, our half-sister. She told us that she had never had a dad and told us how old she was, we did the calculations and they fit with your running away and everything. So when we told her we were demolishing the house we came up with a plan. Olivia knew that you would probably want to see it one more time and so she told us when to meet her and so here we are" she said tearily.

Maria smiled and held the woman's hand.

"Well I am glad you found me, I tried searching for you but came up with nothing" she said.

Fredrich nodded "When we left for America we made sure no one would ever be able to find us" he said.

Silence settled upon them, all of them knowing what Maria wanted to ask. She took a deep breath "How's your father and Elsa?" she asked hesitantly and all the children smiled.

Gretl spoke "He's good he's 75 and still going, but we don't know about the Baroness, when the Anschluss came and we said we were going to America she refused to come with us. So they got a quick divorce and they went their separate ways" she said smiling.

Maria looked at her shocked. Her heart sped up again and joy filled her heart. But what if he really didn't love you and he just used you she thought. The doubts filled her mind but the fact that he was alive and no longer with the Baroness pushed her doubts aside.

"Oh well I'm sorry" she said trying not to give herself away.

"You are?" all the children said at once.

Maria stood back in shock "Well shouldn't I be?" she said confused of what to do or think or feel.

"NO" they all answered together again.

Suddenly a voice from down in the entrance made them all freeze "I thought I told you I didn't want be here more than 5 minutes! We have now been here for 15!" Georg shouted.

The children froze and so did Maria every memory of him rushing through her and overwhelming her. The children went to move away so Georg could see her but she stopped them "Don't you dare move!" she whispered fiercely.

Brigitta looked at her and pleaded to her.

"Don't give me that look!" she whispered.

Leisl stepped towards her "Please Maria" she whispered and a tear came to Maria's eye.

Maria shook her head "I don't think I can" she whispered. She couldn't do this, she couldn't handle it, it was too painful. She had buried them memories and that life, why couldn't she leave it that way.

"Leisl what are you doing? why aren't you moving!" Georg shouted again. And Maria knew that she couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer, that it was now or never.

She took and deep breath and nodded. The children moved aside as she stepped forward towards the banister "They aren't moving because of me" she said to him and she watched as his face fell and covered with shock "Hello Georg" she said smiling hesitantly.

Georg watched as Maria spoke his name. He couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe that the woman whom he had loved more than life itself, the woman who had brought him back to life only to leave him, stood at the top of the banister looking down at him in the broken, shattered house he used to call home "Maria" he said quietly.

Maria nodded looking down at the man she still loved after 40 years. There he stood standing as tall as ever, his dark hair now grey, but even from here she could see that his beautifully deep eyes had not changed a bit. She walked around along the banister her eyes never leaving his. Watching her intently he followed her every move as she walked across the landing, the house aged and broken around her. She finally passed her old room and finally came to the stairs. She walked down the leaf covered stairs her heart in her throat as she came closer to him, seeing him for the first time since that passionate, painful night. She finally reached the door and looked down at him in the entrance. Georg walked up slowly and her breath caught as he came to the top.

He walked towards her their eyes locked into each other and then just like that time whirled around them and then there they stood, the young governess and the brave captain two hearts that never stopped loving each other. He stepped closer and tears filled her eyes as his hand came to caress her cheek. Time slowed and the beautiful house returned to its broken foundations and the lost lovers aged with it but never did their love.

He smiled at her tears now in his eyes "I never thought I would find you again" he whispered.

And Maria closed her eyes a tear falling no matter how hard she tried to stop it, she kissed his palm like she had done all them years ago and stepped closer to him so there bodies were touching. Tenderly she reached up and stroked his cheek "You never lost me" she whispered her lips trembling before bringing his face down to hers in a passionate longing kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck their tongues entwining with each other after all those years. Time seemed to stop as they kissed and they felt like they were the only two people in the world, their hearts being tied together with a silver cord for they both knew that they would never leave each other's side again. The sudden cheering from the children pulled them out of their kiss and they both laughed, Maria blushing immensely.

She pulled away for a moment and Georg frowned "Maria?" he asked hoping he hadn't scared her.

Maria smiled at him and shook her head "Don't worry my love but there is something I need to tell you" she said looking up her daughter, who she knew was dying to meet her father. She nodded her head and Olivia started walking towards them and down the steps.

Once Olivia was by her side she looked at Georg watching as curiosity flickered across her face "Georg this is your daughter Olivia" she said hoping he wouldn't be angry at her.

For the second time today Georg's face filled with immense shock as he looked between Maria and his daughter "But… how?" he said confused.

Maria rolled her eyes "You know how, you already had seven" she said amused.

"That night?" he said thinking back to all them years ago.

Maria nodded sadly the memory of the night slipping into her mind once again.

Georg sighed "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he said angrily raking his hands through his hair.

Marias mouth went down in shock "How was I supposed to tell you? I made a deal and you were getting married!" She yelled back tears in her eyes.

His hands slammed down to his sides in fury "You could have told me anyway! You kept my own daughter from me!" he yelled at her and Olivia cut in.

"Hey back off! She's done nothing wrong you're the one who knocked her up!" she yelled at her dad.

"Excuse me young lady but this has nothing to do with you and I didn't see her complaining!" he shouted back.

Maria scoffed "How dare you! _You_ pushed _me_ against Leisl's door not the other way around! And how was I supposed to tell you, you were off to god knows where being chased by the Nazis I wasn't about to put our child In that sort of danger" she yelled.

"You don't that she would have been in danger!" he spat back.

"They were trying to kill you!" she said her hand flying around in the air.

He stepped forward "They were trying to recruit me!"

"STOP!" Leisl yelled and everything went silent the only sound was the leaves rustling through the wind "Now I know that this is a lot to take in but father look at her, she is your daughter, your child that you made with Maria" she said hoping he would see sense.

Georg sighed knowing his eldest daughter was right "Your right I'm sorry" he said looking at Olivia and Maria, he wanted to be mad at Maria but he knew he couldn't. For one thing he loved her too much and another was that he was just as much to blame as she was. If it was anyone's fault it as the Baronesses if she had not walked in that night he would've asked Maria to marry him right there and then, but it seemed god had to do things the hard way for them, never the easy road. Sighing he spoke "Could we possibly start again?" he said to his new found daughter.

Olivia smiled and she could see in his eyes that he did want to get to know her. He was bound to be upset after missing 38 years of his daughters life she thought and her heart went out to him "Yeah I would like that" she said happily "But I have one condition" she said mischievously reminding Georg so much of her mother.

Georg smiled "Of course, anything" he said kindly trying to gain her trust.

Olivia grinned from ear to ear "You have to ask my mom to marry you" she said.

Maria looked at her daughter in shock as Georg chuckled. And there 40 years later in an old house that used to belong to a brave naval hero the family that should have always been, stood reunited the warm autumn leaves floating around them as a reverend mother looked down upon them, tears in her eyes and warmth in her heart from the heavens above.

_The old lady finished watching as her granddaughter and grandson tried to keep their eyes open._

"_So they got married?" yawned the little girl. The old lady smiled and kissed her on the head._

"_Yes they got married, now go to sleep" she said turning out the light._

"_Thank you for the story grandma Olivia" murmured the little boy._

_THE END!_

Authors note: I didn't know which ending to do so I did both! I don't think I did the end justice so reviews and feedback would be awesome! Anyways i hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please please review I would love to hear what you think! Thankyou! :D


End file.
